


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

by sasha_dragon



Series: Bracelet Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out shopping Jared comes across the perfect thing for wrapping up his favorite ‘gift’ from Jensen. Take one roll of red satin ribbon, add Jared and his imagination and Jensen is going to be in for a very interesting time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Again I turned up at the crossroads with this, the demon smirked said he liked the idea, but no I still can’t have them, and this is still only fiction no matter what I offer. So far I’m up to my entire family's souls and still Crowley won’t budge.  
> Notes: As always thanks go to the awesome[info]bigj52 for being my long suffering Beta. This is part of my Bracelet Verse, and has been written as a Christmas gift to those kind enough to say they enjoy it.  
> Warnings: Dom/Sub themes, and misuse of ribbon.
> 
> first posted on LJ 23rd December 2010.

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/sasha_dragon/pic/0001t2c4/g59)   
  
---  
  
In a busy Vancouver shopping Mall Jared was pleased with himself. He managed to complete his Christmas shopping before Christmas Eve this year; he was just attempting to navigate his way to the door when a stall caught his eye.

He grinned as he made his way over and was greeted by a young woman “Good afternoon, sir, may I gift wrap your presents for you?” Jared handed over several packages; he hated wrapping presents and always used too much tape. He remembered sitting, watching Jensen struggle with one present for nearly ten minutes before giving up and handing it back to Jared.

Jared was brought back to the present by the young woman asking how he wanted the gifts wrapped; he chose the paper and wrote the tags and then the young woman pointed to a row of brightly-coloured ribbon. Jared was fascinated by it and finally asked if he could take a closer look at some of it. The young woman smiled, cut him a piece and handed it over. Jared felt the satin ribbon between his fingers and the colour was perfect, “Excuse me, how strong is this?”

“Well, it is surprisingly strong; it takes knots and bows very well and comes in an array of colors.” The young woman nodded over her shoulder. Jared smiled at her, his dimples deep, making the young woman blush harder.

An idea was forming in Jared’s mind about a ‘particular present’ he wanted to wrap, “I don’t suppose you could tell me where I could get some?”

The shopping trip had been extended after that, and Jared returned home, pleased with his purchases. He knew what he wanted to do and when. He put everything away and waited for the weekend. They finished filming for Christmas on the Friday, but Jensen had some ADR work to do on the Saturday. It was perfect timing as it would give him plenty of time to get ready for what he had in mind.

It had been a hectic few weeks filming, leaving very little time for the two men to do anything other than eat, crash on the sofa and fall, exhausted into bed. Jared had noticed that Jensen had been playing with the leather bracelet that was a permanent fixture on his right wrist when they weren’t filming. Jensen had been tracing the three strands of leather over and over. Jared knew the signs well by now, Jensen was struggling with the need to ‘let go’ and give up his control to him.

Jared prized the times when he was offered Jensen’s submission. He swore he would never pressure Jensen into anything; the offer had to come from the other man. But over the past week Jared had been making quiet preparations. He could sense that Jensen was getting ready to come to him once more, and the thrill of anticipation coursed through his veins.

Since buying a roll of scarlet satin ribbon, Jared had been practising his rope technique when he’d been alone. He’d tried different methods of tying the broad shiny ribbon. He found that some knots were too tight, and after some trial and error he found a method that suited his purposes.

He smiled as he arranged the bedroom to his liking and that included moving the full-length mirror into a central position. During his practices with the ribbon he’d used the mirror to check the look of the intricate ties. It was then he was struck by how useful the mirror could be in what he had planned for today.

He gave the room a last appraisal and he was pleased with what he saw. There were candles placed round the room, giving off a soft glow and the air was filled with a heady spicy aroma that reminded Jared of Christmas.

He went into the bathroom to get himself ready. He took an invigorating hot shower, letting the high-pressured water ease the tension that had built in his muscles. Once he was showered he altered the pressure and temperature for later then he dried himself. He pulled on a pair of old worn jeans, the denim softened by countless washes. They clung to him but also allowed him freedom of movement which he was going to need. He placed fresh towels on the heated rail then from there he returned to the bedroom to finish his preparations.

He opened his bedside drawer and picked up the roll of ribbon, cutting five lengths of it and placed four of them on the bed. Jared put the scissors on the bedside table in case they were needed to release Jensen quickly. Finally he picked up the bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer and closed it, and then covered the ribbons with the comforter.

Jared was composed. He was ready; he could become whatever Jensen needed him to be, friend, gentle lover, or as he hoped, the dominant man who would take Jensen to the edge of his boundaries giving him the release he craved. He heard the sound of Jensen’s car pulling up on the drive; he took a deep breath and relaxed.

Jensen opened the front door, happy to be done until after Christmas. As much as he loved the show there were times when the schedule really kicked his ass. He was greeted by Harley and Sadie’s enthusiastic slobbering, once they calmed down he moved further into the house. He was just about to call out to Jared, when he smelt the fragrance drifting from upstairs. It was a mixture of spiced orange and cinnamon. He followed the delicious scent; with each step it became stronger.

He entered the bedroom and the first thing he saw was Jared. He stood by the bed, an oasis of tranquility, a commanding presence that drew the eye. He wore nothing but a pair of old jeans; Jensen’s heart quickened at that sight. Jared made no move towards him but the look he gave him was filled with heat. That look sent a shiver down his spine; he was thrilled with what it promised. Jensen remained by the door for a split second then he closed it behind him and approached the still figure. With each step Jensen felt himself becoming grounded, Jared’s calming manner stilling the turbulent clamour within him. Jared never judged him, or demanded anything of him; he was a servant to Jensen’s desires at times like these.

He stopped in front of Jared and lowered his eyes, and then he lifted his head and took in the rest of the room. The candles giving off golden light and scent , the turned-down bed, comfortable temperature and the mirror was out of place - they all set a scene, and now the decision was his. He looked in askance at Jared who smiled serenely in return. “Whatever you want, Jensen, I’m yours to command, remember.” With that he fell silent and waited for Jensen to make his choice.

As he stood in front of the man he loved Jensen felt a sense of calm acceptance sweep over him. He had been craving for this, once again Dean’s emotional turmoil this time with Sam’s missing soul had weighed heavily. Dean had been cut adrift from all his emotional anchors, including Lisa who had been swept away in a typhoon in the shape of a resurrected Sam. Now it was time to lay down the burden Dean placed on his shoulders, and allow another‘s strong hands take care of him.

Jared watched the inner battle rage. He was patient if Jensen didn’t want this, there were other things they could do. But he understood Jensen now, his need to let go had acted as a siren call bringing both men here to this moment. He too had felt the call, for Sam had placed his own burdens on his shoulders, especially in his loss of connection to Dean. The fracturing of that bond had haunted Jared, and now he needed to reaffirm his own bond with Jensen.

Once again Jensen had begun to play with the bracelet, his fingers tracing the strands of leather then with a smile he folded gracefully to his knees, removed it and offered it up to Jared. Jared held out his hand and accepted the bracelet; he, too, ran his fingers over the leather. He mused that it really should be heavier for it carried the weight of Jensen’s submission within, all of his strengths and weaknesses woven into a simple piece of jewellery.

Jensen waited for Jared to speak to him, “Jensen, stand up.” He rose to his feet, his head slightly lowered as a mark of respect, and now they fell into the ritual that helped to ground him. The first question from Jared, as always, was what his safe word was, and the answer as always was the same.

“My safe word is ‘clay’ and if I can’t speak then I will tap the bed with two fingers.” Jared smiled and he began to move slowly round Jensen, watching his body tense with expectation.

Jared stood behind him and Jensen raised his eyes to the mirror and caught sight of their reflection. As he did, Jared gently placed his hands on his shoulders then stroked down his arms, moving closer to speak softly. “Jensen, as it’s Christmas I want to honour your gift of submission to me, if you’ll let me.”

Jensen quivered when Jared’s warm breath caressed his ear. He looked at Jared through the glass “How are you going to do that?” Jared stepped back from him and Jensen yearned for the return of his touch.

Jared grinned and said “It’s very simple. I want to wrap my gift.” With that he moved to the bed and revealed what lay beneath the comforter. Jensen blinked in surprise at the scarlet ribbon lying there. He‘d expected ropes or handcuffs to restrain him. Jared was well aware of the effect being restrained had on him.

Jared smiled softly at Jensen’s puzzled expression, “I’ve been studying Japanese Rope Bondage. I admit these are not the proper ropes but I still think we can enjoy ourselves. Besides, don’t you think the ribbon is much more festive? Now get undressed and then come here to me.” The latter words rang with authority, his voice never raised but the order contained within was clear.

Jensen moved swiftly to the corner of the room where a chair stood, he began to strip; he removed his clothes with a fluid grace that had Jared appreciating the play of the muscles down his back. He couldn’t wait to start work on his precious canvas. Jared knew the ribbon would hold Jensen; after all, he had tried it himself. Plus it would bite into the skin and this would add the slightest edge of pain into the proceedings. That would just add to the experience for Jensen. Not too much, just a taste, its tang adding an exotic spice to the mix.

Jensen had slipped off his jeans, boxers and socks and now stood naked, folding his clothes. He placed them neatly onto the chair, paused for a moment, and let the rest of his tension ebb away as he turned back to Jared.

Jensen approached Jared, and stopped in front of him, his head bowed and arms by his side. Jared reached out and cupped Jensen’s face. The other man leant into the touch, his eyes closed. Jared saw goose bumps appear and that Jensen’s cock had begun to stir, filling slowly with blood, becoming erect. The hand moved down to his chin and Jared gently raised his head, “Jensen, I want you to watch what I’m doing in the mirror, I want you to see just how breath-taking you are.” With that, Jared took him by the hand and led him to stand in front of the mirror.

He stood in front of Jensen and smiled. He placed the ribbon over his shoulders and let it fall so it hung loosely over the back of his neck. Jared adjusted it to his satisfaction, moved slowly round behind Jensen and looked at him through the mirror. Jared gently ran his fingers down the back of his neck, arranging the ribbon so it was flat against the skin, “Jensen, raise your arms slightly. That’s it, now I want you to tell me if this is too tight.” Jared pulled the two ends of the ribbon so they ran under his arms, crossed them at his back and looped it back round the front. There was no ribbon round Jensen’s throat; the ties would be across his chest. Jared worked quietly, each movement slow and precise.

Jensen shuddered at the touch of the ribbon, wherever it touched his skin Jared had already traced that area with his fingers; he moved to stand in front of him, pulling the ribbon taut. “Breathe in for me. That’s it, now breathe out.” As he exhaled Jared pressed against him, taking the ribbon tight round his chest, tying another knot along his spine. He repeated the pattern twice more.

Again he circled Jensen, he placed his hand against his chest, “Breathe in, Jensen.” Jared watched as his chest expanded. He frowned when his breath hitched. “And again.”

Jensen smirked at him, “What are you, my doctor? Where’s your stethoscope?” He yelped when Jared smacked his ass hard.

“No, I told you, I want to be sure it’s not too tight. I don’t want you fainting on me later. Now tell me the truth, Jensen.” There was disappointment in his voice which made Jensen blush and look down. Jared bent his head and kissed his neck, “Stop that. I just want you to be comfortable; now look in the mirror.” He smacked the other ass cheek and smiled as he watched Jensen’s eyes slip shut.

Jensen groaned at the flare of heat where Jared had spanked him - the sharp sting of the blows just heightened what he was feeling, then came a gentle touch as Jared hands rubbed soothingly over the bright-red hand prints. Suddenly the hands were gone from his ass, and Jensen felt them moving back up his body.

He finally opened his eyes, and saw Jared loosen the ribbon slightly. It felt better, he admitted to himself, the binding was still tight but it made breathing easier. Jared watched Jensen relax and he returned to work, pausing to adjust the ribbon so it covered his nipples. Jensen became entranced by Jared as he worked. As each intricate loop and tie was woven, it was hypnotic to watch his torso being swathed in the bright-red material. But Jared had made sure that there was still skin on display. He was becoming lost in the sensations of being tied by Jared’s strong hands. He moved him from side to side as Jared worked, touching and testing, adjusting the ribbon until he was happy.

Jensen knew he was Jared’s to command and control and now he felt like a piece of art. He was a sculpture, being fashioned by an artist, maybe even becoming Jared’s masterpiece. Finally Jared ceased moving, smiled, gently turned Jensen’s back to the mirror and motioned for him to look over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but gasp as he looked at the intricate knots that ran the length of his spine. He arched his back, watching as the ribbon tightened and the knots pressed into his skin; he felt the ribbon slice delicately into his flesh.

He shuddered at the feel of the restraint. Jared smiled and whispered to him, “Relax, Jensen, we’ve only just gotten started.” He turned his head back to Jared who placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then he turned him back to face the mirror.

Jensen looked at his reflection; his skin was fever flushed, he felt hot and cold, and his skin over-sensitive with ghostly echoes of Jared’s sure touches. His cock was fully hard and curved up against his stomach; the ribbon binding reminded him of a corset or harness.

Jared watched Jensen study himself, “If this was rope I could use this tie to suspend you if you liked - maybe next time. Now I want you to stand with your legs apart.” Jensen did as he was ordered, and Jared picked up the second piece of ribbon. Jared threaded it though the bottom circle of ribbon.

This time it was Jared who knelt. Before he began to tie Jensen’s leg, he lightly stroked his thighs. He loved the feel of Jensen’s skin, its silkiness so in contrast with the hard muscle beneath. He leant forward and placed soft kisses against Jensen’s inner thigh. Then he pulled the ribbon against where he’d just kissed and once more he wove a complex pattern, concentrating as he worked. Finally the leg was criss-crossed from thigh to ankle; he had Jensen bend his leg so he could check ease of movement. Jared’s mouth watered slightly as he watched the muscles flex and strain against its binding. He left a length of ribbon on the floor and he prepared to work on the other leg.

Jared raised his eyes, stopped and gazed at Jensen who was losing himself in watching him work with the patience, skill and tender care Jared was taking with the ties. Both men had lost track of time, but time did not matter here; Jared wasn’t going to rush this. Each touch brought him closer to Jensen, each turn and twist of the ribbon linked them even more.

He tied Jensen’s other leg, again covering it in intricate knots and loops. Once more Jared touched, caressed and kissed every part of the skin he then covered with ribbon. Finally Jared looked up to admire his work; it felt like an act of devotion, of worship and Jensen was the altar he worshipped at. Jensen stood there, stripped bare of his defences, his eyes full of vulnerability and desire, his face flushed, his lips parted, his breaths coming in short pants.

Jared stood and looked into Jensen’s eyes; the pupils were blown so wide there was barely any green visible. Jared stared into those eyes and what he saw staggered him. They shone with love and trust, there was not the slightest glimmer of fear within, and he was humbled once again by that trust and more determined than ever not to betray it.

“Jared” his name uttered softly like an invocation calling to a higher power than himself. Jared pulled Jensen to him and held the other man close; he felt faint tremors running though Jensen’s body and his heart beating fast against his chest. He held Jensen until the tremors ceased, and his heart slowed; he stepped back and looked again.

The fevered flush had faded a little and Jensen appeared to be with him once more. Jared gently stroked his face, “Are you with me now? Do you want to carry on?” At the merest sigh of the word ‘clay’, Jared would’ve reached for the scissors and cut him free.

Jensen never answered. Instead, he raised his arms towards Jared with his wrists crossed and his eyes lowered. Jared took his own steadying breath, and once again took command. “Put your arms down, Jensen.” He did as he was told as Jared picked up the other ribbons. He threaded them through the first loop round the back of Jensen’s neck, one ribbon for each arm.

Jared lifted Jensen’s left arm out to the side, placed a row of kisses from the shoulder to the tips of his fingers, listening to the soft moans and whimpers, an accompaniment of pleasure to his work. He saw Jensen remained spellbound as he bound the arm. “Relax Jensen, you’re too tense, I need you to relax.” He stroked Jensen’s bicep after he’d flexed the muscle, for this to work Jensen needed to be relaxed. Jared waited, gently skimming his hand down his back soothingly. “That’s it, you’re doing so well. You’re amazing, Jensen, nearly done.” Jared tied the final knot at his wrist, leaving a piece of ribbon trailing.

He moved behind Jensen onto his right side to repeat the process, paused and rested his hands on his hips. Jared placed two light kisses on the side of Jensen’s neck making Jensen squirm against him. Jared wrapped his arm round his waist and kissed his way down the fair, freckled neck across to his shoulder. He let his tongue trace the edge of the ribbon causing Jensen’s breathing to stutter.

Jared then raised his right arm to the side and once again weaved the sinuous, sensuous spell that had captivated Jensen completely. He swayed towards Jared with every pull of the ribbon, shivering at each touch and snap of the material as it was knotted in place. Jared lowered the arm to back to his side, and stepped back to admire his work.

Jensen was stunning like this; the bright red accentuated his fair skin, the candle light added its own warm highlights. The ribbon encased the muscular form, each limb a work of art in restraint. Now for the finishing touches to make his gift complete. Jared stepped up behind Jensen and looked at him through the mirror, “Do you realize how beautiful you are right now? Stood here, bound by the ribbon and your promise to obey me? I don’t think you’ve ever looked more gorgeous.” With that, Jared let his hands explore Jensen’s body. His fingers were on a journey of discovery, revelling in the touch of ribbon and skin, enjoying the texture of both.

Jensen let his head fall back against Jared’s shoulder; he shuddered as Jared’s hands moved over his body. It was becoming too much. While Jared had been tying him the sensations had gradually become overwhelming. When Jared had grazed his inner thigh with his fingers he’d moaned with pained pleasure. His body responded to being restrained, now he was at the point that his cock was throbbing with need. He knew it would only take the slightest of touches now to make him come. He became aware Jared was speaking to him; he struggled to pay attention above the loud rush of blood in his ears and the wild beating of his heart.

Jared waited for Jensen to focus on him; he wanted him to be fully aware of the final addition to the bindings. “Jensen, are you still with me? Good! Now for the final ribbon.” He grinned at Jensen and Jensen felt his heart skip a beat at that smile. It was the smile of a predator, and he stood there caught helplessly in that gaze. Jared put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and drew out another piece of ribbon. He teased Jensen by trailing it down his torso; he rested his hands on Jensen’s hips.

Jared licked his lips at the thought of what he was about to do; his fingers edged closer to Jensen’s cock. He stilled as Jensen jerked as if he’d received a shock, his breathing ragged, the ribbon restricting his ability to draw a deep breath. Jared shushed him. He looked at Jensen’s cock, it was crimson in colour and there was a droplet of precome just about to spill from the head. Jared desperately wanted to taste that precious nectar, but he knew if he touched Jensen now, he’d come and he didn’t want that to happen.

Jared kissed the back of the trembling man’s neck; he had to move quickly now. With the speed of a serpent striking its prey he curled his fingers round the base of Jensen’s cock and squeezed. Jensen groaned in frustration, and his eyes widened in shock when Jared tied the final piece of ribbon tightly round his cock. Jared finished with a flourish and tied the ribbon into a bow.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jensen’s voice was hoarse, a breathy moan when he felt the ribbon’s restrictive bite prevent him from coming. He stared at Jared who just grinned once more and moved to stand in front of him.

“Don’t be like that; you know all gifts have to have a bow. Now you’ll only come when I let you. I’ve just got to tie your feet. Now, move your legs apart. That’s it.” Jared knelt down once more and Jensen watched, surprised. He’d expected Jared to tie his feet together, not tie the two ends of the ribbon in a hobble. Jared rose to his full height satisfied at what he’d achieved.

Jared turned Jensen away from the mirror and got ready to lead him to the bed; he took him by the wrists and slowly led the way. Jensen shuffled after him, the hobble making it difficult to walk and now as he moved, the ribbon chafed his skin, biting even deeper where the knots where positioned.

They stood by the bed, “Jensen, kneel on the bed.” He made to climb up on the bed but the ribbon was not long enough and he overbalanced. Jared caught him easily and picked him up, placing him on the bed with a smile. Jensen crawled to the centre of the bed; he knelt as ordered his back straight, his arms by his side.

“Move a little higher, no, that’s too much. There, that’s better. Now raise your arms in front of you.” Jared moved to the bed and took Jensen’s wrists in his hands. Now he used the excess ribbon to bind them together. Then he tied the loose end of the ribbon to the bedstead. Jared pulled at it, ensuring it held, keeping Jensen in place.

Then Jensen heard the mirror being moved and he saw Jared place it level with where he knelt. He looked over to Jared who just smiled. Jared moved to where Jensen’s clothes were; he undid his jeans, pulled them down and turned towards the bed. Jensen was watching him through the mirror.

Jensen was enthralled by Jared when he was at his most dominant; his usual frenetic movements were gone. In their place his movements were purposeful, strong, and graceful, and always put Jensen in mind of a big cat. They so matched the feline slanted hazel eyes that stared at him with a hunter’s hunger. Jared stalked towards the bed, his muscles rippled in the golden light, making his breath hitch at the sight.

He only paused to pick up the lube and condom, climbed on the bed and slipped right behind Jensen. Jared settled down on his heels. He rested his hand on Jensen’s hip; he gently pulled him down so he was sat on his thighs.

Jensen shivered at the close contact; he could feel Jared’s cock nestled against the crease of his ass. His own cock throbbed with arousal as the ribbon bit ever deeper into his flesh. He tried to move his feet and looked up in shock when he realized he couldn’t move them. It suddenly dawned on him that the hobble was trapped under Jared and now he was utterly helpless, his breathing sped up. Now it really was a matter of trusting Jared to keep him safe. He tugged at the ribbon round his wrist but that too did not move.

Jared smiled as Jensen’s shoulders flexed and strained as he tested his bonds. He waited for Jensen to cease struggling. Finally he let his head fall forward, his arms outstretched and his feet trapped. “Jensen, look at me.” He raised his head and looked at Jared in the mirror; Jared ran his hands down his ribs coming to rest on his hips. Jared leaned forward a little and whispered to him, “I want you to ride me, I promise you won’t fall. You trust me, don’t you?”

Jensen’s eyes met his. He drew in a breath and nodded, rose up off Jared’s thighs, and tilted his ass back to Jared. He trembled when Jared leaned forward and placed gentle kisses along the row of knots down his spine. Jensen could feel his thighs beginning to tense with strain from the position he was holding.

Jared picked up the lube and flipped off the top, he liberally coated his fingers - he didn’t want this to hurt Jensen. He pulled Jensen back a little and then his fingers stroked over his ass, gliding towards that tight hole and circling it slowly. Jared breached the tight heat and whispered, “Come on, Jensen, a little help here.” With that Jensen rocked back and forth slowly, pushing down further each time. Jared watched Jensen’s face, it was a picture of rapt concentration as he worked himself on Jared’s finger.

Jared moved his other hand up and rested it over Jensen’s heart. It would keep him steady and Jared could feel the beat of his heart. Jensen began to move a little faster as the muscle stretched. When he moved forwards again, Jared added another finger, making Jensen moan with pleasure when he slowly scissored his fingers.

Jensen began to rock back and forth a little faster; Jared watched him bite down on his lip to keep from whimpering. He added a third finger; Jensen’s head fell back and Jared couldn’t resist pulling him back towards him and nibbling gently on the long neck. When Jared did that it forced his fingers deep inside of Jensen and they brushed over his prostate. Jensen’s eyes opened and he panted when Jared rubbed the tips of his fingers over that bundle of nerves. His body was racked with tremors, and Jensen lifted his eyes to Jared’s through the mirror and appealed to him mutely with his eyes.

Jared managed to withdraw his fingers making Jensen start and pull at the ribbon, his biceps straining against the material, “Shush, calm down, just be patient.” Jared wrapped his arm round Jensen’s slender waist holding him still. He was enjoying the intimacy of this position, Jensen being so close to him, the feel of his skin next to his, the beat of his heart at his finger tips. He’d never felt so protective of Jensen, seeing him this vulnerable.

Jared leaned back and picked up the condom, tore the foil open and carefully rolled it down his cock. He squeezed it gently to help stave off his own orgasm. Watching Jensen as he struggled against the restraints, his muscles bunching and flexing beneath the ribbon had nearly driven Jared over the edge. He took a few moments to steady himself, and then he slicked his cock with plenty of lube. He was just about to move when he let his hand drop down to Jensen’s neglected cock.

He gently stroked the head with his thumb spreading the pre-come down the overheated shaft. Jensen groaned at the touch. Jared traced the veins with his fingertips before moving lower to carefully cup Jensen’s balls in his hand.  
Jensen writhed in his arms at those soft touches, his heart jack hammering, his body quivering as Jared’s fingers sent shock waves of pleasure through him. Jared pressed himself even closer and rose up off his heels, taking Jensen with him.

He gently nibbled at Jensen’s shoulder, once again letting his tongue follow the edge of the ribbon. He could see where the ribbon was cutting into Jensen’s skin; he knew that this time Jensen would bear the marks from today for more than just a few hours. Jared felt a thrill run through his body at that prospect of being able to see Jensen carrying trophies from his submission to him.

Jared rubbed his cock against the crease of Jensen’s ass moving down and Jensen once again tilted his ass back towards him and bent forward to make it easier for Jared to penetrate him. Jared pushed against his entrance and Jensen gasped at the sensation as the head of Jared’s cock pushed inside.

Jared remained still and Jensen felt the burn and stretch as the girth of his large cock held him open. Jared sank back down onto his heels and adjusted his hold on Jensen, his arm wrapped round his waist to keep him steady, the other hand stroked up and down his body igniting trails of flame where he touched.

“Come on, Jensen, I’m waiting for you. I thought you wanted to ride me.” Jensen managed to open his eyes and looked at Jared through the mirror. He took a deep breath. He straightened his back and again felt the pull across his shoulders from how he was tied. His thigh muscles ached and were tight, but he did as he was commanded. Jensen inexorably impaled himself on Jared’s cock; there was a flare of intense heat as he pushed down and it made him feel more alive than ever before.

Finally his ass rested on Jared’s thighs, and both men groaned when Jensen settled, fully impaled, Jared’s cock filling him completely. He felt Jared’s forehead rest against his back. His chest expanded against the tight red binding, even the slightest movement reminded him of how he was bound. His muscles tensed against the fabric, causing flashes of pain to pulse along his nerves, and each pulse just took him higher and higher

Jensen lowered his head, trying to compose himself. Jared remained perfectly still, allowing him time to adjust. There was no fear that Jared would let him fall, he’d promised to protect him. Jensen finally found the strength to move, his thigh muscles screamed in protest as he pushed upwards. Then he sank back down, sinking even lower onto Jared’s cock.

Jared was fighting not to come as Jensen moved. As he glided down his cock, it had taken all of his control not to come on the spot. They had sat entwined in one another, and then Jensen had begun to move. At first it was slow and unsteady until he’d gotten his balance and now Jensen was starting to speed up. Jared watched Jensen as his body undulated, his head thrown back in ecstasy, his full lips parted; he was breathtaking, lost in the rhythm of making love.

Jared saw beads of sweat forming on Jensen’s skin and in places they turned the scarlet ribbon crimson. His hand travelled back up his body to rest over Jensen’s heart and he felt the strong beat. As Jensen rose and fell, the ribbon bit deeper and his skin bloomed a deep pink. Jensen’s head fell forward as he worked harder and faster, his ass muscles squeezing Jared’s cock tightly as he moved.

Jared had been fighting the urge to thrust upwards into Jensen, but what Jensen was doing to him was a form of the sweetest torture. Now Jensen had slowed a little and as he sank back down he circled his hips. Jared moaned in answer to Jensen’s gasps as his cock brushed against his prostate. Jensen rose up again until only the head of his cock was inside of him; Jared lifted his eyes to the mirror and found Jensen staring at him.

Jensen let a slight smile play over his lips when he rose up off Jared’s cock. He waited for Jared to look at him, and this time as he sank back down he circled his hips again and pushed back. The feel of the blunt head pressing hard against his prostate stole his breath, and it was then Jared thrust up and Jensen saw stars.

Jared smiled when he saw Jensen’s eyes roll back into his head. When he’d thrust upwards now Jared rolled his hips and made Jensen whimper. He helped Jensen move upwards and as he slid back down Jared thrust up again. He rose up off his heels and pulled Jensen back against his chest and they moved in tandem with one another. Jensen’s head fell back against Jared’s shoulder, his eyelids fluttering closed.

Jared’s hips pumped harder and faster now, his orgasm rapidly approaching. He tightened his arm round Jensen’s body and he urged the other man to move faster. Jensen’s thighs shook with the effort of keeping up the pace as he rocked back into Jared; he could hear Jensen whimpering softly beneath his breath.

Jensen’s head lolled on his shoulder, and Jared sensed that Jensen was reaching his limit, “Please...Jared...Please!” It was all Jensen could manage when Jared pushed hard against his prostate once more. Jared didn’t want to risk Jensen using his safe word and his own orgasm was getting closer with every thrust.

Jared slowly moved his hand downwards towards Jensen’s bound cock; he gently nibbled on the other man’s neck and spoke softly to him. “Jensen, look at me, do you want to come?”

Jensen managed to force his eyes open, his body overloaded with sensation, the restriction of the ties made his skin spark with pain and pleasure. With the way his cock was throbbing within its prison, he was having trouble remembering how to breathe. When Jared had asked him if he wanted to come he’d tried to speak, but the words wouldn’t form. Instead, all he could do was nod and plead for mercy with his eyes.

Jared saw the plea and he moved his hand quickly to the ribbon tied at the base Jensen’s cock. He took hold of the bow and as he got ready to pull he looked into Jensen’s eyes, his own orgasm barely a heartbeat away, “Come for me, Jensen.” Jared released his cock from its gilded prison and Jensen came without him even touching his cock.

Jensen jerked back against his chest, the violence of his orgasm tearing through him, shaking him apart, come splattering white and glistening against the ribbons. Jared snapped his hips up twice more before he joined Jensen in orgasm. He managed to keep his eyes open and saw Jensen try to curl his arms to his chest but all it did was increase the strain on his shoulders. Jensen fell forward and Jared held on tight as all he could do was ride out the rush of pleasure coursing through his own body, his hips still thrusting slowly through the aftershocks. He too curled over, blanketing Jensen’s body with his own.

Jensen was trembling in his arms, his chest heaving as his body tried to draw in more oxygen. Finally Jared sat back up and pulled Jensen up with him. Jensen was limp in his arms, his eyes closed; Jared could still feel his heart racing under his hand. He forced his hand upwards and gently stroked Jensen’s cheek, “Jensen, Jensen! Come on. I need you to open your eyes.” For a moment nothing happened and he began to worry. Finally Jensen stirred in his arms and a sliver of green appeared when he opened his eyes slightly. He gave Jared a weak smile.

“That’s it. Come on, Jensen. I need to see those beautiful eyes.” Jared grinned when his eyes fluttered open further. They stayed wrapped round one another for a long moment, and then Jared managed to lift Jensen up and pulled himself out of his ass. Jared lowered Jensen gently until his was kneeling on the bed. Jared managed to move away from Jensen and got off the bed. He’d finally found the energy to stand up.

He turned and looked at the figure kneeling on the bed. Jensen was still curled over, his arms outstretched, trembling from exhaustion. Jared removed the condom and dropped it into the trash can by the bed. He walked to the bedstead and worked on untying the ribbon holding Jensen captive. He carefully lowered Jensen’s arms to rest on his thighs. With that, he walked back round the bed towards where the scissors lay.

Jared was debating with himself whether to lie Jensen down on the bed and cut him free of his bonds, or if he should continue with his original plan. These times were all about testing boundaries, but he had no intention of going too far, and Jensen looked to be in no fit state to carry on.

He’d just reached the bedside table when a soft noise caught his attention. He turned his head and his hand hovered over the scissors. Jensen was no longer hunched over. Instead, now his back was straight, hands resting on his thighs, his head bowed, waiting for Jared to command him.

Jared felt a swell of pride when he saw the other man. Without uttering a word he’d made what he wanted clear. Jared pulled his hand back and moved to the edge of the bed. “Come here, Jensen.” Jensen turned and crawled closer. Jared looked into his eyes; he could see Jensen was pushing himself to his limits and beyond but he also saw his determination to finish this.

“Put your arms round my neck.” The softly-spoken order was met when Jensen slowly raised his arms. When they were placed round his neck he felt the tremors within the muscles from the effort it had taken to obey his order.

Jared stepped back from the bed, carefully lifting the other man. He felt Jensen attempting to stand but legs weakened by his exertions shook violently. Jared was just about to lift him back on the bed when Jensen drew in a deep breath and straightened up; Jared saw a look of triumph cross his face when he managed to remain upright.

Jared tilted Jensen’s face up and he kissed him. It was a long and passionate kiss that stole away Jensen’s breath. The kiss broke and Jared looked down into green eyes, “I’m so proud of you, Jensen, you are doing so well. You have done everything I have asked of you. I want you to stand here while I untie you, then we will take a shower.” Jared gently lifted Jensen’s arms over his head and lowered them in front of Jensen.

Jensen felt a surge of warmth rushing through him at those words from Jared; he’d made Jared proud of him. He was so tired. He’d been ready to just give up and lie down but then he’d seen the look of disappointment flit across Jared’s face when he gone to fetch the scissors. He knew that Jared would never have gone this far but he’d so wanted to make Jared happy. He would do this although his limbs felt like lead and he wanted nothing more than to just curl up and sleep. But it was worth all the effort just to see that look of pride in Jared’s eyes.

Jared knelt in front of him, reached up and then slowly ran his hands down his body, touching the exposed skin, his fingers lingering over his abs, making his stomach flutter. Then Jared leant forward and delicately lapped at some of the come that covered Jensen’s body.

At the feel of Jared’s tongue Jensen moaned and swayed forward. God! If Jared kept this up he was going to kill him.

Jared smiled when he saw Jensen’s cock twitch slightly; there was more pleasure to come for him. He continued to touch and taste Jensen’s skin. He moved lower and his breath ghosted over the weakly-stirring cock. Jared then sucked a mark onto Jensen’s hip; he decided it was time to start releasing Jensen from his restraints before he collapsed on top of him.

  
First of all Jared untied the hobble that bound Jensen’s legs, then he began to work on the ties that ran the length of his leg. With each knot he untied, Jared gently caressed the skin. He massaged the tight calf muscle trying to ease the tension there. He moved steadily higher, stroking and massaging as he went, again bending and flexing the joints to alleviate the stiffness in them. When he reached Jensen’s thigh he sprinkled the area with soft kisses by way of apology for what he was about to do.

Jared kneaded the muscle hard causing Jensen to hiss with pain as feeling began to seep back into his limb after it had been tied for so long. Jared moved onto the other leg and began the process again, gentle touches and then massages to relax the muscles.

Jensen thought he was going to pass out when the feeling had started to come back in his legs. It felt as if they were being marched over by a colony of fire ants, each step bringing pin pricks of heat burning his flesh. But following in the wake of that sensation, was the soothing skilful touch of Jared’s hands. Just knowing he was there was keeping him anchored, preventing him just floating away with the pain.

Jared raised his head and watched Jensen sway; he’d gone pale and Jared stood quickly. He enveloped Jensen in his arms and held him close. “Jensen, stay with me. You’ll soon be able to rest. Come on, that’s it.” Jared felt relieved when some colour returned to his face and he managed to take his own weight again. He didn’t want Jensen to slip away into his own world; he needed him here with him.

Jensen managed to smile at Jared and was rewarded with a kiss for his efforts. Jared set to work on freeing his arms. As with his legs Jared worked slowly, flexing his wrists and elbows, tenderly kissing where each knot had bitten deeply. Jared massaged tired, sore muscles and waited for Jensen to overcome the first rush of feeling that swept back up his arms, bringing fresh tendrils of flame licking over his skin.

Finally he worked on releasing his torso. Jared moved a little quicker this time, his fingers still mapped where each knot had been, gently easing life back into tight shoulder muscles. Jared kissed the back of Jensen’s neck soothingly. Then Jensen had drawn a deep breath and his knees buckled.

Jensen felt as if his body no longer belonged to him. There were waves of heat from the blood flowing freely in his limbs and he was dizzy with being able to breathe unimpeded. All he knew was he was safe in Jared’s arms. He heard Jared’s voice talking to him, calling him back from where he’d retreated to. He struggled to find his way back to that warm, inviting sound. Jensen blinked several times until his vision cleared and he found himself stood in front of the mirror with Jared behind him. Jared’s strong arms were holding him up; he’d never felt so close to the other man before, nor had he felt as protected as he did now. Once again Jared’s hand was over his heart in a familiar and reassuring gesture of love.

When Jared felt Jensen stir in his arms he held him tighter, his fingers traced over the marks on Jensen’s skin making the other man shiver at the tender touch. He spoke softly, “Look at yourself, can you see those marks? They show you’re mine, Jensen; they celebrate what you offer to me when you give up your control and let me take care of you. Thank you for giving me such a precious gift.” With that, he placed the softest of kisses on his neck and then helped Jensen slowly move towards the bathroom. When they reached their destination Jared turned on the shower and helped Jensen into it.

As they stood together under the warm water, Jensen felt himself revive a little. His body still ached from all his efforts earlier but the stinging sensation was fading. He sighed when he felt Jared’s hands on his body as Jared slowly bathed him. Jensen loved this part of Jared’s rituals - the care he took of him afterwards. He could feel the depth of Jared’s feelings for him in every healing touch and soft embrace. He sighed with pleasure as Jared washed his hair. He tilted his head back and found Jared’s strong body pressed up against his once more.

As Jared continued to wash Jensen he let his eyes roam over his body. As much as he loved to see the stripes the ribbon had left behind he was concerned they had cut too deeply. He used this time to ensure that the bindings hadn’t been too harsh. He smiled as Jensen quivered under his caring touch, the sound of soft sighs and whimpers filled the air when Jared applied pressure to more tender spots. He knew that Jensen was still riding the high from the residual flare of pain when he pressed the marks.

Jared turned Jensen to face him, gently stroking down his chest, his eyes lingering on Jensen’s cock. While he’d been untying Jensen, he’d gradually become hard again and now he traced his fingers down the reddened shaft. Jensen’s head fell forward and he moaned with pleasure at that touch.

Jared pushed Jensen against the wall of the shower; he captured those full lips with his own and slowly began to devour them with passion. He felt Jensen’s hands grip his hips and he ground his own erection against Jensen’s making him moan louder. Jared wrapped his hand round both cocks and began to pump them slowly.

He too had become aroused watching Jensen’s reaction to regaining his freedom, each moan and twitch had just inflamed Jared’s desire and now he needed release. Jensen rolled his hip upwards and rocked into Jared’s fist.

Jared increased the speed of his movements and on an upward stroke his gave a twist making both of them groan. Jensen’s hands gripped him tighter and he knew he would have his own marks from today; the thought of that pushed Jared closer to coming.

Jensen snapped his hips up, grinding harder against Jared, making him moan and shiver. He watched as Jared’s throat worked, knowing the signs that he was close. Jared’s eyes opened and the pupils were blown and he stared back into Jensen’s eyes. They were filled with desire and Jensen couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him.

As Jared continued to work both cocks he leant forward and kissed Jensen, his tongue skimming over his lips, demanding entrance. The lips parted and Jared flicked his tongue in and out, making Jensen weak at the knees. Jared couldn’t hold back any longer; he felt his balls tighten and he pulled away from the kiss. He nuzzled at Jensen’s neck, then as he felt his orgasm hit he bit down on the junction of Jensen’s neck and shoulder.

Jensen cried out at the sudden pain and it took him over the brink. He clung onto Jared, his head falling forward onto his shoulder. Everything went hazy and he felt his knees crumple. The only thing that stopped him from collapsing to the floor was Jared’s body pressed against his.

Jared threw his head back as he came with Jensen. He continued to gently stroke, easing them through the aftershocks. He felt Jensen go limp and used his body to keep him standing. He let the warm water wash the come away and he turned the shower off.

Jared felt Jensen stir against him, his hands weakly gripped his hips again. “Let’s get you dry, shall we?” Jared pulled him away from the wall of the shower and slowly the two of them climbed out. Jared’s limbs felt heavy and he was exhausted. He turned his head to look at Jensen. If he was exhausted then Jensen must be ready to keel over, his eyes were half closed and he stumbled.

Jared wrapped an arm round his shoulders and led him towards the bedroom while they could both still walk, snagging some towels as they passed the rail. When they reached the bedroom Jared saw Jensen eyeing the bed longingly. Normally Jared would dry him and then dress him again, but he had to admit a lie down was very appealing right now. Once they were rested Jared could dress him and take him downstairs.

They made it to the bed, and Jared draped Jensen in a towel, and began to gently dry him off. He swayed forward, leaning against his Dom - it looked as if he was about to go to sleep standing up. Jared smiled fondly and continued to dry him, finishing by roughly drying his hair to muffled protests of “Jared, leave my head on my shoulders, will ya.” The words were warmed with the familiar sound of Texas in his voice that called Jared home.

He guided Jensen to sit on the edge of the bed and he dried himself off, “Stay there and try not to go to sleep just yet.” He staggered back to the bathroom, dropped the towels on the floor then picked up the aloe gel. He returned to Jensen and smiled, “Come on, lie on the bed and let me finish checking you over.”

Jensen lay down, grateful for the chance to let sore muscles rest. Jared got up on the bed beside him and slowly moved his hands over Jensen’s body, touching each of the welts left behind by the ribbon. The soothing touches were lulling Jensen to sleep. He gasped when he felt something cold on his skin, his eyes flickered open groggily.

Jared had been examining Jensen for injuries, he’d been happy that most of the marks would fade without any need for treatment but some required attention. As he applied the aloe gently Jensen opened his eyes, grumbling in protest at the cold. “You’ve been so good, Jensen. Now it’s time to get some rest, just lie there and let me look after you.” Jensen smiled sleepily and his eyes closed again.  
Jared continued his ministrations; he always found this comforting knowing he was looking after what was his. Jensen had made him so proud today with everything he’d done, and now it was time for Jared to ensure he would be alright.

He lightly smoothed the gel into Jensen’s wrists and did the same with his ankles. They had been abraded when Jensen had struggled against the restraints, and he checked where the knots had dug into his skin and tenderly covered those areas as well. Finally Jared felt his own tension drain away. Jensen would be fine once he’d gotten some sleep. The marks would fade soon enough but he could still enjoy their ghostly presence for a little while.

He placed the tube on the bedside table and moved to lie beside Jensen, pulling the comforter over them both. Jared settled himself beside Jensen and as he did so, Jensen rolled over and draped himself over him. Jared pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. Jensen tilted his head back to look at him. Jared looked over to the bracelet and was just going to stretch for it when Jensen spoke softly, “No, not yet. I want you take care of me for a little longer please.” Jensen yawned and he sighed contentedly as he snuggled closer to Jared. “Shame Christmas is only once a year.”

Jared dropped his hand from where it lay on the bracelet, opened the bedside drawer and picked up the roll of ribbon. He bent his arm and tapped Jensen on the head with it. He looked up and saw the ribbon. A smile spread over his face and Jared leant closer, whispering in his ear, “Well you never know, Santa might think I’ve been a really good boy and bring me another gift to unwrap.”


End file.
